The blood of Egypt
by FallenZeus
Summary: Percy Jackson is back! And just as his life seems to settle down, a new threat arises. And the sands of egypt might be the only thing that can save Percy and his friends from immanent destruction. Percy will have to learn, sometimes pain is progress...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RICK RIORDAN CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS**

 **THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FAN FICTIONS PLEASE LEAVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM OR A COMMENT**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:D THANKS**

Prologue

A pretty young woman sat in a rocking chair, in a dark room, holding a baby in her hands. The curtains were closed, to block out the sound of the city at night. The baby had black hair, and pale skin. A smile traced his lips, and he looked happy. The woman looked at him, smiling too. She had never known how much she could love someone, until he came into the world. She pulled his blanket up past his chin, to ensure that he wouldn't get cold. Her hands stroked his hair back. This child, her child, was destined for greatness, she knew it. Even as he slept, she could sense how much power, but also love this boy would posses. He would one day help many people, and she could almost picture his kindness. She never thought that she could have a child so strong, and smart, at such a young age. He was even showing signs of having his father's great looks. She stroked him, and listened to the sound of his breathing. And she could have done that for hours in the silence. But suddenly a deep, cunning voice interrupted the sweet moment. "Hello Sally." She turned, to see a tall, unearthly handsome man, with cruel face, and dark skin, that had a red tinge to it. He had a pointed black beard, and brownish red eyes. He was dressed in black sneakers, grey jeans, a black t-shirt, and a brown windbreaker. He flashed her a perfect, white smile. She turned, and smelled tobacco and vanilla. "Hello Set." She said, not making eye contact. He walked toward her, so that he could see her better. "Why so formal?" He asked. "Why don't you just call me... dad." He said with a sickening sneer. "I don't have time for this...Set!" Sally said defiantly. He smiled again. "If you don't have time for this, then why did you summon me here? Oh, is it for your child…" He reached out a hand, and almost touched the boy. She turned away from him, and got up. Clutching the the boy tight to her chest. "I don't want him to be a part of your world, I want him to have his father's blessing, and that's it! I want him to be far away from your twisted grasp!" She said, starting to shake. "Oh", his voice was cunning, "You don't want the little guy to have to deal with grandpa?" She took in a shaky breath. "Exactly." He stepped back, faking shock. "Ok, but that means that I remove all of my blessings, the good and the bad… are you sure you want that?" He stepped back, waiting for a response. Sally looked down at her son, her sweet innocent son. "Yes, I am sure." He took a step toward the boy. "It might not last forever, but if the gods are in his favor, your little hero will never experience all of his abilities." He placed a finger on his forehead, and then took it off. A glowing red fingerprint was left on his forehead. The baby's body started to glow red, and the mark on his forehead glowed brighter. Then the mark started to die down, until it disappeared all together. The baby's skin lightened slightly, and his eyes shot open. His golden eyes were drained off all of its color. He blinked once, and opened his eyes again. This time, they were sea green. "Ah, there's his father's famous eyes." Set said. "Now, I guess this is the last time we will ever see each other." He gave a frown. He crossed the room, and opened the door. "And, by the way, his name, Perseus. It suits him. He flashed her another smile, and disappeared in a cloud of sand.


	2. Chapter 1

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE HELP, IT'S NEEDED!**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **-THANKS**

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson slashed at the monsters leg, but it did nothing. It tried to stomp on him, but he rolled aside gracefully. _What's this thing weakness?_ He wondered. He jumped on the giant lion-bird creatures tail, and ran up it. It was just thick enough, so he felt like he was walking some sort of think plank. The tail swung, and Percy almost fell off, but he grabbed the tail at the last second, resulting in a mouthful of auburn and golden hair. He spat it out, and pulled himself back up. He flipped onto the animal's back, before it could shake him off. It tried to snap at him, but it's head couldn't reach. "Good boy." Percy said. "Now SIT!" He yelled, and drove his bronze sword into its back.

His sword stuck in, and he ran forward, raking open its back. He reached the head, and jumped off. Landing on a loose piece of concrete, from the small apartment it had just demolished. A young guy with scruffy black hair and tan skin stood, the handle of a cooler in his hand, and his mouth gaping open. Percy grabbed a water out of the guys cooler, and took a long gulp. "Hey, mind if I borrow these? Thanks!" Percy said, as he gestured his hand at the water bottles. They all exploded, and he willed the water to go around him.

In no time at all, he was free of all of the monster gunk that had caked his shirt, and skin. He smiled, and heard a rumble come from behind him. The lion like creature was getting up, and the severe wound Percy had inflicted was resealing itself. "Not again!" Percy said, grabbing a golden chain off of the things neck. Instantly the thing shrunk down to the size of a golden retriever puppy. It stood up, dizzy. It fell over, and passed out.

He turned his attention to the golden amulet. It had a large dark red ruby in the middle, and odd writing and pictures surrounded the edge. With a shudder, he recognised it as hieroglyphics. _I'll have to send this to Carter._ He thought to himself. It was about the size of a small dinner plate, and it was about an inch thick. Oddly, it was light enough that he could flip it with one hand. It vibrated lightly, and he put it in his jeans pocket.

Percy picked up the small monster, and ruffled its head. He examined the monster, it had a hawks head, and the body of a lion, he would have thought that it was a griffin, except it had no wings. It's beak opened and closed lazily, and it legs pumped. Percy dropped the small creature in his backpack, and let it stay in whatever dream it must have been having. He walked over to the road, and hopped on a sea green and blue motorcycle. It matched his eyes. And he slipped the helmet over his head. And he smiled as he gunned up the engine.

He kicked the kickstand off, and sped over the grass, heading toward his temporary home for the summer. The bike had tires that were about two feet thick, and springs on the axles, do that it could drive over any surface. He clicked a button on the bikes control panel. It blew water behind him, and Percy held out his hand. Water rushed in front of him, and formed a giant ramp. He closed his fist, and the water held the bike as he sped up it.

Percy was propelled twenty feet into the air, and the water automatically washed back into the back of the bike. All of the cabins had motorcycles tailored to those campers abilities. Thanks to Leo and the Hephaestus cabin. So seeing that he was the only camper that stayed in the Poseidon cabin consistently, he basically had free rein to use it whenever he wanted to.

He kept riding, and soon, a tall pine tree came into view. On the highest branch, he could make out the form of the Golden Fleece, keeping the camp's borders secure. He rode past it, and flew past an assortment of kids, of all ages and races, all wearing orange t-shirts. He coasted up to a row of U shaped cabins, and parked the motorcycle in the rack of the blue cabin. It had barnacles growing all over it, and he opened the door and walked inside. He put the little creature, now awake, on a spare bed, and he took off his backpack. He changed his torn shirt with a new one, and opened his closet. There pulled out a blanket, that had little blue tridents all over it. He threw the amulet on his dresser, next to his fountain. He had to remind himself to iris message Carter about it. He would use a cellphone, if he wanted monster to flood the camp's borders.

He checked his bronze watch, picked up the small monster, and he dashed out of the cabin. He kept running, until he hit the edge of the woods. There he uncapped riptide, knowing that you could never be sure what was in the treacherous forest.

He walked for a couple of minutes, until he got to a small clearing in the trees. There, he saw lush green grass, a small pond with little fish in it, a large willow tree, in the middle, and most of all, a beautiful blonde girl with stormy grey eyes, and pale skin. Annabeth. She wore only an orange t-shirt, and a pair of worn denim shorts, but she still looked stunning. He wrapped her in his arms, and she smiled at him. "Happy first day of camp seaweed brain." She said. "Right back at you, wise girl." He said back. They broke apart, and he laid out the blanket. "Oh, I forgot, here's a gift." He said, handing her the monster. "Oh, just what I always wanted." She said sarcastically.

She had a picnic basket, and she emptied its contents as they sat down. Blue cookies, sandwiches, with blue bread, and blue cupcakes. Percy's favorite. "It won't be as good as your mom's cooking, but it was the best I could do." She said. He took a bite out of a turkey sandwich, "It's perfect." He said, giving her a thumbs up.

They talked the rest of the afternoon, catching up on what had happened in there few months away from each other. Until suddenly, a large horn sounded. They both looked at each other, and ran toward camp. When they got there, they saw what the commotion was all about. All of the cabins were on fire, even the Hades cabin. Hundreds of humanoid creatures, full covered in armor were either fighting demigods, or dragging them away unconscious. With one nod, they both split up, Annabeth to go get people out of the burning cabins, and Percy uncapped riptide, and it grew to its full length as he slashed at one of the creatures, it's sword came to meet his.

There blades broke apart, and he slashed it across the chest. It fell to the ground, and he kept going, slashing down any armored thing that got in his path. He freed the demigods, and soon the small army of creatures had dispersed.

Once the demigods started to get control, he redirected his attention to the fires. Annabeth was helping a small child, stuck in the fetal position, get out of the apollo cabin. He help his arms out, and felt a hard tug in his stomach. He stumbled sideways, as he watched most of the canoe lake pour toward the cabins. He slashed his arms, and the water followed his movements, and it washed towards the cabins. The water hit them all, and evaporated. But the flames died out. Annabeth smiled over at him, and he tried to smile back, except his pain got in the way. "You think it's that easy?" A voice said behind him. He turned to see one of the armored creatures. "What?" Percy asked, lowering his sword tip. Ready for a fight. "Only a true _Αιγύπτιος_ can stop us." It said menacingly. Percy translated what he said instantly. "A true Egyptian?" He asked. The creature nodded, and disintegrated, along with the rest of them. "Where'd they go?" Percy asked the demigods who were probably wondering the same thing. Suddenly, they all materialized, each grabbing a demigod. Then they disappeared again, then reappeared in the cabins, still holding the demigods captive.

The largest one held up his hand, and all of the cabins set on fire, except for the poseidon one. Screams of fear and pain from the heat filled the air. And since the canoe lake was currently empty, he was helpless to stop it. Regardless, he ran at the Athena cabin, trying to get out whoever he could. But before he could open the door, his body was scorched from the flames. _If I could just be a little bit bigger, I wouldn't be as affected by the flames._ Then, he had a bad idea. "I'll be right back!" He yelled, hoping the campers would hear him. Percy turned, and ran back toward his cabin, and stopped at the dresser. He closed his eyes, and pocketed the giant locket. He dashed back out in front of the burning cabins. _If it made the monster big, it'll make me big too, right?_ The amulet hummed, as he rose to put it on his head. His entire body vibrated with power, as he put it on, but the moment it touched his neck, he fell. Not moving, or making a sound.


End file.
